


I DONT KNOW WHICH TO WRITE PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY YALL WANT TO READ

by iluv75



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, i dont know what im gonna start writing rn so please give feed back on what yall maybe want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluv75/pseuds/iluv75
Summary: I have some simple ideas for some stories (they pretty much all include smut so just a fair warning) but i dont know which i want to write first so hopefully some can say what they really wanti'm not a particularly good writer so they might not be good





	I DONT KNOW WHICH TO WRITE PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY YALL WANT TO READ

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't think about any grammatical errors. I wrote most of these on my phone and my first language isn't english

naive!san ot!8  
san being naive/oblivious  
sitting in member laps  
him wiggling or whatever and the member having to shoo him of their lap to declare they are going to shower  
san: “but you already have showered??”  
other members giggling at the member and telling san to not think too much of it  
eating ice cream “that way”  
seonghwa sitting with a ice cream in his hand at his thigh because he is distracted talking to hongjoong  
san leaning down to take a bite  
it looks very suggestive  
san not realising immediately that the two older have stopped talking and continues eating his own  
san looking confusedly at them and asking why they stopped talking  
san totally knows what he is doing, but just pretending he doesn’t know

prostitute!san rich!yunwoo  
san is someone’s pretty side piece at a party when yunwoo takes interest in him  
they ask san’s client how much for san, but the client doesn’t want to miss a night with san  
san has been trained to never look at his clients and their associates, so yunho at some point takes ahold of his chin and forces him to look at him  
san not looking very pleased to be where he is and this intrigues yunho and wooyoung  
san has been forced to become a prostitute because of his father’s debt  
yunwoo finds san’s pimp and buys exclusive rights to san  
san hates them because he assumes they bought him to have their way with him for a while and then get rid of him when they are tired of him, but gets so confused when they treat them gently  
slow burn  
When san falls for them he feels miserable

yunsan stripper boyfriends au  
because san got them moves and we all know yunhoe

clone a willy au  
san got a clone a willy kit as a gag gift for yunho’s birthday but yunho seems to really like the idea of using the kit to make a mold of his dick so he can see san fuck himself with it  
and when they are “seperated” phonesex with the dildo

grindr fail au  
san makes an “appointment” with both mingi and yunho at the same time bc he often experiences that his date cancels on him  
jokes on him they both show up and they took an uber together and got to know each other and “bonded” on their ride bc they both had the same plans for the night with their dates  
Min: “So what are your plans?”  
Yun: “I have a .. date?”  
Min: “Oh. so you are on your way to bone some dude?”  
Yun: “haha yeah that sounds more like it. You?  
Min: “Same plans. Hopefully some other dude though.”  
laugh laugh ha ha  
when they arrive at their drop off they walk the same way and when they go into the same apartment building they just look at each other.  
when they look at eachother yunho just asks: “San?”  
Min: “Yeah..”  
When San opens the door he just looks at them and closes the door before sinking to the floor in embarrassment.   
he opens the door shortly after and invites them in so he can explain to them.  
San: “Sooo.. normally one out of two “dates” don’t show up so i decided to make two so i was sure to have one.”  
Yun and min look at each other before shrugging and telling San it is fine.  
San is very embarrassed but they both just “makes” fun of him  
Yun: “It’s fine. you just wanted to be sure you were getting fucked tonight.”  
Min: “Yea. At least i got a new friend out of the trip  
San: “What do you mean?”  
Min: “Yeah. Yunho and I shared a uber over here.”  
San hides his face in his hands and groans while yunho and mingi just laughs at him.  
after they all have talked and such it gets quiet and they all just kinda look at each other  
Min: “Soo.. what are we gonna do?”  
Yun: “Yeah.. what to do.”  
San: “.. i worked too hard getting two dates to not get fucked in the end.”   
Both Mingi and Yunho burst out laughing   
San: “If you both are into it, you could both fuck me??”  
Mingi and Yunho is very much into that idea  
After they all agree San just straggles Yunho and put his hands behind Yunho neck before slowly leaning in to kiss him. Yunho places his hands on San’s waist and squeezes before leaning up to kiss him. they get hot and heavy quickly until mingi comments: “Oh yeah. that is so hot.” which makes them burst out laughing. San beckons for mingi to join them on the sofa and when he does San leans over to kiss him while he still sits in Yunho’s lap. Yunho decides to kiss San’s neck which makes him moan in appreciation into Mingi’s mouth. Yunho continues leaving small nips working his way up to San’s ear before saying “Want me to eat you out while you suck Mingi’s dick?” into San’s ear, which makes San whimper out a yes and lean away from Mingi to look at Yunho. “Let’s take this to the bedroom before we end up fucking on the couch. It’s also where I have my lube so we kinda need to go there.” San said while getting up from Yunho’s lap. “Show us the way so we can get this party started” mingi laughs. When they enter the bedroom the first thing San does is to remove Yunho and Mingi’s shirts before sinking to his knees and rolling Mingi’s zipper down. San looks up at Mingi, which makes him curse under his breath and stroke a hand through San’s hair. “Fuck, you are so pretty” Yunho whisper while walking over the bed and sitting down without taking his eyes of San, who has started to mouth at Mingi’s clothed dick. “Hmm. Why don’t you remove your own shirt and start to really suck my dick sweetheart?” Mingi says which prompts a soft fuck from San, who hurrily takes off his shirt. “Eager much?” yunho chuckles. “Very. I’ve been looking forward to getting fucked all day” San laughs back at him. “Then let's get on the bed so Yunho can eat you out while you suck my dick” Mingo says

Yungi including san in their relationship  
Yungi are a couple looking to have some fun by bringing a third person into their sexlife. they both prefer to top but still enjoy bottoming. bring in San. He loves to bottom so it works out great and they repeat the success, but what must not happen happens. they all start catching feelings for each other bc they sometimes hang out together before their hook-ups. San tries to distance himself from the couple because he doesn’t want to have feelings for someone he can’t end up with.  
the couple confesses to each other that they kinda fell for San, but still love each other. they decide to try “testing” the waters by inviting San over just to hang out, but after doing so a couple of times San really tries to avoid them  
Angst angst angst. Drama Drama drama  
it all culminates into San yelling dramatically that he has fallen for both of them but would never try to break them up because they are so good together.   
Make up sex (not really but just go with it) after they all talk with each other -  
yungi really showing how much they want to include San

au with Wooyoung being San’s ex and Yunho his current bf  
smut with a little more smut  
they meet again at a party and Wooyoung is very much interested in hooking up with San, saying stuff like: “I know just what you like. Which places to kiss, which places to touch “  
San rejects Wooyoung and goes to Yunho to tell him, but Yunho must have seen something in his eyes because he asks if that is something San would like. If San would like to get fucked by Wooyoung while he watches  
cue hot and heavy sex between the three of them  
Wooyoung fucking San first and afterwards Yunho fucks San   
San comes twice and Yunho ends up overstimulating him maybe


End file.
